


Dad Jokes

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine after a long day of no affection or interaction, Person A going up to Person B and saying “I’m horny, Daddy”, and Person B leaving over and seductively whispers in their ear “Hi Horny, I’m Dad”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend ddespair reblogged the Imagine Your OTP post referenced above on tumblr and I had a brief moment of creamsicle inspiration. =D 
> 
> As usual, the characters don't belong to me, but rather to Quentin Tarantino.

Larry flops down on his motel room bed, exhausted from a long day of taking Orange to his favorite diner and then a bar he’d been dying to go to. He can hear the kid in the other room, whistling some tune to himself and taking his shoes and jacket off.

He walks into the main room of the suite to find Larry on his back- a perfect opportunity.

They may have gone out today, but out usually means not a whole lot of touching, and Larry recognizes the excited look on Orange’s face from a mile away.

He walks slowly over to the edge of the bed and swings a leg over Larry’s hips, getting up to straddle him. He kisses his chest all the way up to his neck, and when he makes it to his ear, he whispers.

“I’m horny, Daddy.”

Larry wants to roll the kid over and tear him to shreds, he does, but for some reason, a very different idea comes to mind. It’s an idea that’ll coax out his second-favorite sound from the kid.

He pulls the kid down close and kisses the side of his face.

“Hi Horny, I’m Dad,” he whispers, nearly chuckling on the last syllable.

It sends Freddy into a fit of giggles; it was so unexpected it knocks him off of Larry and onto the other side of the bed, clutching his sides.

“Larry, what the fuck?” he laughs. 

“Sorry,” Larry chuckles. “Had to get that out of my system. Speaking of things I gotta get outta my system…”

Larry pounces on the kid, crushing their lips together in a kiss. 


End file.
